Two Wizards and a Baby
by jkw1588
Summary: Sirius and Remus are babysitting little Harry for a day. What could possibly happen?


__

A/N: This is just a one-chapter ff. I had the idea for it and needed to get it out of my 

head so that I can start writing a much longer ff. Enjoy and review! : )

__

Summary: Sirius and Remus are babysitting little Harry for a day. What could possibly 

happen?

-+-+-+-+-+-

Two Wizards and a Baby

-+-+-+-+-+-

"So, did you get that all, Sirius?" said James, explaining his guidelines to Sirius about babysitting Harry.

Sirius, who was playing with little Harry on James and Lily's couch, simply rolled his eyes and turned to James, saying, "Yes, James, I heard you. No flying, no spells, no fun. Don't do anything that will harm Harry or your precious house. Honestly, you're a bunch of fun suckers here, depriving your own child of fun. You know I wouldn't do anything to Harry."

"Is that so?" said Lily, as she walked into the living room. "The last time you said that, we came home to find Harry flying around on a broom, nearly colliding with a tree."

"Well, I caught him before he hit the tree, didn't I? I'm always aware of what Harry's doing," replied Sirius. At that moment, Harry was attempting to climb the bookshelf next to the couch, nearly falling on the floor. Sirius saw this and quickly caught him. "See? No harm done."

Lily looked like she desperately wanted to hit Sirius, which she did. James stopped her from hitting Sirius a second time, and said, "Sirius, just listen to the rules we set for you. And if you don't do anything stupid, then you'll be just fine."

"You know I would never do anything stupid. I'm Sirius Black," replied Sirius with a big smile.

"Exactly," muttered Lily. Just then, a pop was heard and Remus was standing in the living room as well.

Remus said hello to everyone and went over to Sirius to see little Harry, who was still in Sirius' arms. 

"Wemus!" Harry shrieked. Remus picked him up and started to tickle him, causing shrieks of laughter to burst from Harry. 

"Wait, why is Remus here? He's not here because-? You don't trust me, do you?" exclaimed Sirius.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Sirius," James was trying to explain. "It's just that, you do disobey rules, while Remus doesn't. He's here to make sure that everything is truly safe."

"Yeah, sure," Sirius mumbled. 

"James, we're going to be late," Lily said, and she went to retrieve her cloak. James went to get his, too. They both walked back into the living room a few minutes later, finding Sirius pouting and glaring at Remus, who was taking no notice of the glares and continued to play with Harry. Lily went over to Harry, picked him up, and gave him a hug and kiss. "Now, you be good for mummy and keep an eye on Sirius." Lily smiled as her son gave her a hug and handed him to his father. James gave Harry a kiss on the head, and said to him, "Be good, son. Don't cause too much trouble for Remus and Sirius."

"Siwi!" Harry exclaimed, looking at his godfather. This seemed to brighten Sirius up. He went over to Harry and picked him up and laughed. 

"We'll be back around 8 o'clock. Don't forget to give Harry his nap at noon. Also, he needs feeding every three or four hours. Make sure he's in his crib by 7:30. And also-"

"Lily, we know. You don't have to worry so much. Harry will be find. Now leave or you never will," said Remus.

"All right. Bye sweetie!" Lily replied, giving Harry another kiss, causing him to smile.

"Bye son! See you later guys!" James said, ushering Lily into the fireplace. She went first, grabbing some floo powder, and saying, "Hogsmead!" After the flames faded, James did the same and was gone in a second.

"So Harry, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked.

"Bwoom! Bwoom!" Harry screamed gleefully.

"I'm afraid not, little man," replied Sirius.

"Bwoom?" Harry asked, looking disappointed. Sirius nodded his head no, causing Harry to cry. Loudly.

Sirius quickly looked to Remus with a panic expression on his face. He never knew what to do whenever Harry started crying.

Remus picked Harry up out of Sirius' arms. "Harry, we have to listen to what your mum told us. That means no broom. How about we find you a sweet?"

At this, Harry's crying subsided a bit. Remus headed into the kitchen with Sirius following. They both looked around for the sweets and Sirius found a sugar quill. "Look Harry, a sugar quill. These are yummy!"

Harry looked at the quill first and then up at Sirius, blinking his big, green eyes. He then reached out for the sweet and licked it. He must have liked it, because he practically shoved the whole sugar quill into his mouth. Remus and Sirius laughed at Harry's delighted expression. 

"Good thing that's taken care of. What can we do now?" pondered Sirius, scratching his head.

"How about we read to him?" Remus suggested.

"Something _Harry_ wants to do," Sirius said while rolling his eyes. By the look on his face, Sirius was trying to think really hard about how to entertain Harry.

During all this thinking, Remus was desperately trying to stop Harry from touching him with his now very sticky hands. Unfortunately, he failed. Harry, whose hands were quite sticky from the sugar quill, grabbed a lock of Remus' hair and was trying to yank it out. He was also getting Remus' clothes all sticky. Harry found all this very amusing and was laughing.

Harry's laughter caused Sirius to stop thinking and turn his attention to Remus and Harry. He laughed as well when he saw the state in which Remus was in. 

Remus didn't seem to be pleased at all. "This isn't funny, Sirius. I guess we better clean Harry up."

"And you," Sirius snickered. They both headed to the bathroom to get Harry cleaned up.

Once he was cleaned, as well as Remus, it was time for Harry's meal.

"Sirius, you can take Harry outside and play with him while I get his meal fixed. Remember to be careful with him," Remus said.

"Yeah, yeah. All right little man, ready for some fun?" Sirius asked. Harry responded by waving his little arms and saying, "Siwi! Siwi!"

Sirius carried Harry outside and settled him on a dry patch of grass. 

"I know what'll be fun," Sirius said smiling as Harry was staring up at him. Sirius stood back and transformed into a big, black, handsome dog. 

Immediately, Harry started laughing and walked over to the dog. He started to climb on to the dog's back. As he finally sat on the dog's back, Harry screamed, "Gi'y up!"

With Harry clinging on and screaming with laughter, the dog ran around the yard, barking happily. Everything was going just fine, until Harry started to slip off and fell onto the ground. Harry started crying and Sirius transformed back into his human form. He quickly picked up Harry and saw a scratch on his arm. Harry continued to wail and Sirius was getting panicked. 

Remus, who heard the crying, immediately went into the backyard to see what the problem was. "Sirius, what hap - is that a scratch on Harry's arm?"

"What, this? No - er - it was there before," said Sirius unconvincingly. 

"No, it wasn't. What did you do to him?"

"Well, I changed into my dog form and was giving Harry a ride when he fell and cried," Sirius answered.

"Fell and cried? Great! Do you know what Lily will do to us when she sees that scratch?"

"Erm, not kill us?"

"No! She _will_ kill us!" Harry, who found this argument between the two adults intriguing, stopped crying and was watching them intently.

"Remus, relax, Look, Harry's find. He's stopped crying. Plus, we could try covering the scratch up."

"I suppose we could," replied a somewhat calmer Remus. The two wizards performed some healing and cover up spells on the scratch. They weren't certified healers, of course, but they tried their best. Anybody that would be looking at Harry's arm would hardly notice anything.

"See, good as new," said a relieved Sirius.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we should go in and give Harry his meal. Afterwards, he'll need his nap," said Remus.

So, they all headed inside. Harry was fed his meal and looked sleepy. Sirius decided to take Harry to his crib to lay him down to sleep. Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet, so Sirius thought that he would read to Harry. He picked up one of Harry's favorite books and sat down with Harry in his lap on a big, comfy chair in the corner.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, and the same could be said for Sirius. After a half an hour, Harry woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Sirius. Harry started to poke Sirius in the cheek, trying to wake him up. His attempts went unnoticed, so he tried a different approach. He saw some crayons and markers on the table beside the chair. Harry picked up a blue marker and proceeded to draw on Sirius' face. Sirius still slept on.

Remus entered the room to check up on Sirius and Harry. When he spotted them in the chair, he tried not to laugh.

"Now Harry, you shouldn't be drawing on Sirius' face like that. Although, he does look good in blue," Remus whispered as he picked up Harry. Remus decided not to wake Sirius up and headed downstairs with Harry.

As they sat on the couch in the living room, two figures stepped out of the fireplace.

"Lily, James, you're home early."

"Yes, well it started to rain and the crowd was unbelievable. So, we decided to call it a day. How's my Harry?" Lily said, picking up her son and giving him a kiss. 

"He didn't cause too much of a problem, did he?" asked James.

"No, he was very good. But, I'm not sure if Sirius will say the same," Remus replied with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean? Where is Sirius?" asked Lily.

"I'm right here," Sirius said as he walked down the stairs. James, Lily, and Remus were fighting hard not to laugh, but Sirius knew that something was going on. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," James sniggered. "I never knew how ravishing you looked with a blue face."

"_WHAT!_" Sirius exclaimed, running to the bathroom.

"I'm guessing that this was Harry's work," said Lily while laughing.

"His work of art all right," replied Remus.

At that moment, Sirius could be heard from the bathroom, screaming, "_MY FACE!_"

"I'm proud of you, son," James said, lifting Harry into his arms. Harry replied with a smile and laugh.

__

THE END


End file.
